A la recherche du prince déchu
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Alors que Thor et Loki sont repartis pour Asgard, Nick Fury reçoit la visite d'une femme liée intimement au prince déchu d'Asgard. Et si cette femme était Sigyn?


**Hello! Voici mon premier OS sur un personnage des comics qui n'apparait malheureusement pas dans les films. Il s'agit de Sigyn! Il fallait bien que je m'y mette un jour...Loki est mentionné plusieurs fois dans ce texte, mais il n'apparait pas malheureusement!**

**Avengers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

L'agent Fury s'installa à son bureau dès qu'il eut fini de courir après tous ses rendez-vous. Ca y est, la crise nommée _« Loki fait des caprices mortels »_ était finie, désormais, il pouvait vaquer à d'autres occupations nettement plus intéressantes. Une petite interrogation demeura néanmoins dans son esprit encombré de joie. Qu'allait-il arriver au roi des mensonges ? Il eut beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, aucun châtiment ne lui venait à l'esprit. Aucun châtiment divin, en tout cas. Il espérait juste que Loki paierait pour ses odieux crimes contre la Terre.

Ce fut en se relaxant et en sirotant son verre de coca qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau que Fury fut interrompu dans ses douces méditations par un de ses agents.

-Mr, quelqu'un veut vous voir.

-Je suis occupé, très occupé ! commenta Nick, lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

-Je sais, mais la personne insiste lourdement ! Et...euh...je crois pas qu'elle vienne de notre planète. Notre base ne reconnait pas son ADN, crut bon d'ajouter l'agent.

Nick soupira lourdement. Que se passait-il encore ? Après Loki, qui serait le nouveau venu cherchant querelle à la planète ? Il fit cependant signe à l'agent de laisser entrer l'individu. Le temps de voir qui le demandait, il prit soin de se rasseoir correctement sur son agréable fauteuil. Une rasade de coca passa puis Nick se sentit prêt à parlementer avec un extraterrestre.

Une. Une extraterrestre. C'était une femme. Une femme à l'allure tout à fait normale. Fury admira un instant ses cheveux bruns attachés en une coiffure complexe s'il se remémorait de certaines coiffures ressemblant à celle-ci. En guise d'yeux, cette visiteuse sans tentacules ni griffes n'avait que des saphirs. Pas si extraterrestre que ça, songea l'agent. Mais il fallait se méfier d'absolument tout, aussi il prit soin de cacher sa méfiance, invitant la femme à s'asseoir. Elle avait l'air d'aimer le vert et le noir, remarqua-t-il brièvement.

-Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ? Si vous voulez me voir en urgence, je suppose qu'il faut faire vite, toussota-t-il, observant chaque fait et geste que s'aventurait à faire la créature à forme humaine.

Son regard fut attiré par un anneau que portait l'inconnue. Tiens, mariée ? Ou fiancée, peut-être. Bon, et alors ?! Les extraterrestres avaient bien le droit de se marier, non ?!

-En effet, cette entrevue était nécessaire et urgente à obtenir, clama la femme d'une voix bien assurée.

-Si vous le dîtes. Avant de commencer, pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Car à l'évidence, vous savez qui je suis et moi j'ignore tout de vous. Comment connaissez-vous le S.H.I.E.L.D ? commença à interroger Fury, attentif.

-Mon nom ne vous dirait rien, mais j'ai remarqué les activités de votre...organisation, et je viens ici en espérant trouver ce que je suis venue chercher.

-Cela ne répond pas vraiment à ma question, se permit-il néanmoins de contrer.

-Si vous tenez à connaitre mon identité, je m'appelle En-som Alskar Loke, finit par révéler la femme, triturant son anneau.

Nick parut étonné pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom à la noix, encore ?! Et pourtant, quelque chose dans ce nom lui rappelait un autre nom, mais lequel ? Il avait besoin d'autres informations, tout simplement !

-Bien, euh...répétez ? Ou alors dîtes-moi d'où votre nom vient ! pria-t-il, sourcils arqués.

-C'est suédois, consentit à informer ladite En-som.

-C'est ce que je me disais. On vous connait sous un autre nom. Dîtes-moi, ça ne veut pas dire...'celle qui aime Loki' en suédois ? Le traducteur de mon horrible ordinateur me dit que c'est sa signification, en tout cas. Sauf que c'est 'En som älskar Loke'. Vous ne voudriez pas aller plus vite et m'indiquer la vraie raison de votre venue, Sigyn d'Asgard ? demanda Fury avec un sourire qui se voulait triomphant, soit un sourire menaçant.

La brune serra les poings un instant, levant les yeux au ciel. Ces mortels, parfois...

-Si vous savez mon véritable nom, vous savez aussi ce que je viens chercher. Vous avez des choses à faire, et moi également, affirma Sigyn.

-Pas si vite, je vous prie ! Vous débarquez comme ça dans mon bureau après avoir, j'imagine, forcé mes officiers à vous conduire jusqu'à moi, ensuite, vous volez une identité qui n'est pas la vôtre en oubliant que nous pouvons savoir qui vous êtes rien qu'en regardant nos fichiers, et pour finir, vous réclamez sans rien donner en retour. C'est illogique, énonça Fury, croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Je vous donnerais tout ce que vous demanderez, si tel est votre souhait. De l'or, de la connaissance, tout ce que vous désirez tant que je peux vous le donner, mais je veux avoir ce que je désire également, souffla Sigyn, gardant la tête haute et plantant ses saphirs dans l'œil restant de l'officier.

Ce dernier détourna vite le regard. Les dieux avaient une fâcheuse tendance à être menaçants lorsqu'ils regardaient les humains dans les yeux, alors autant ne pas les regarder dans les iris, au cas où un accident arriverait ! Et les accidents avec ces personnages arrivaient...fréquemment !

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné votre vrai nom ? interrogea-t-il, revenant à la réalité.

-Je ne tenais pas à vous...alarmer, et au vu des récents évènements...

-Vous avez craint que l'on ne veuille vous tuer parce que votre mari a failli ravager New-York, termina Nick pour l'invitée.

-Je n'emploierais pas ces termes mais admettons que c'est à peu près la situation, à une chose près cependant. Je ne crains pas vos balles et vos armes, mais je voulais éviter de perdre votre confiance, réfléchit Sigyn, sourcils arqués.

-Vous parlez de confiance alors que votre mari est le dieu des mensonges ? se moqua alors légèrement Fury, trouvant la situation étrangement ironique.

-Que vous considérez Loki comme le dieu des mensonges ne fait pas de moi la déesse des mensonges. Ne vous arrêtez pas à votre mythologie.

-C'est aussi la vôtre. Dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez, Sigyn, et peut-être que j'oublierais que vous avez tenté de berner le S.H.I.E.L.D.

-Vous savez ce que je veux, j'imagine. Je vous laisserais en paix après cela, détourna-t-elle le sujet.

-Dîtes toujours et après on verra, intima finalement l'agent.

-Où est Loki ? se décida-t-elle à demander.

-Alors c'est lui que vous cherchez...Loki n'est plus ici. Pourquoi le chercher après ce qu'il vous a fait ? Après ce qu'il a fait à mon monde ? soupira-t-il lourdement.

-Loki ne m'a strictement rien fait, pas à moi en tout cas. Il m'aime, et je l'aime, tel que nous l'avons promis l'un à l'autre. Mais que voulez-vous dire par ce qu'il vous a fait à vous ? A votre monde ? s'enquit la femme, ne semblant pas avoir eut vent des actions du dieu nordique.

Fury parut étonné par cette constatation. Encore plus lorsqu'il écouta attentivement Sigyn parler de Loki. Ce dieu mensonger pouvait donc aimer. Bizarre, mais pas impossible. Il devait avoir bien changé cependant...

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a fait ?!

-Non. Nous avons été séparés il y a longtemps. Ce n'est que grâce au gardien d'Asgard et à la mère de Loki que j'ai pu le retrouver. Où est-il, dîtes-le moi ! commença à s'inquiéter la brune, s'agitant légèrement.

-Vous arrivez trop tard, mademoiselle. Votre mari est venu, certes, et il a tenté de détruire une ville entière. Il a fait de nombreuses victimes en Allemagne et ici, à New-York, et dans je ne sais quels autres pays et villes. Nous avons réussi à l'enfermer, mais c'était un piège, confessa Nick, analysant les mouvements de l'invitée.

Cette dernière avait l'esprit confus, très confus. Loki n'était pas capable de faire une telle chose, pas tout seul en tout cas ! Même si elle connaissait sa vraie nature, même si elle le savait empli de rage, il ne pouvait pas faire autant de mal.

-Vous racontez des mensonges pour que je cesse mes recherches, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne vous mens pas, contra-t-il.

-Loki est incapable de commettre de tels actes ! Il ne peut pas être responsable, quelque chose a influencé son esprit ! insista pourtant Sigyn, ses yeux bleus brillant étrangement.

Brillant de tristesse, peut-être. De tristesse et de peur pour l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours en dépit de ses tromperies, quoiqu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment trompé. Elle avait toujours su que Théoric ne reviendrait pas de sa mission, et que Loki avait juste pris sa place pour être avec elle. Il pouvait manipuler, mais pas tuer comme ça. Même si son esprit était torturé par de multiples émotions.

-Dîtes-moi où il est, je peux l'aider ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour le sauver. Je suis trop près de lui pour le laisser s'en aller une fois de plus, souffla-t-elle, tourmentée.

Fury hésita à poursuivre cette discussion. Il était tellement surpris de voir que même les dieux, supposés arrogants comme Loki, pouvaient ressentir et éprouver des remords. Car Sigyn devait en éprouver, des remords. Rien qu'à la vu de ses yeux remplis de culpabilité. Ce n'était sans doute pas sa faute si son mari était devenu fou, cela dit.

-Il est trop tard, Sigyn, put-il seulement déclarer, ne pouvant laisser la jeune femme sans réponses. Loki est retourné à Asgard. Thor l'a emmené, et il sera jugé selon les lois de son peuple. Je suis...

-Ne dîtes pas que vous êtes désolé, car je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas. Votre cœur est trop assombri par les actes involontaires de Loki pour voir la vérité.

-Ne parlez pas de vérité, parce que c'est ce que ce dieu croyait avoir, et c'est ce qui l'a rendu fou. Le Tesseract n'a rien arrangé, mais il reste coupable de tous ses actes, et il aura les châtiments qu'il mérite, informa l'agent à l'unique œil.

-La mort, c'est ce qu'il aura si nous n'intervenons pas...mais seule, je ne peux espérer le sauver..., se mit à songer la femme, se levant et arpentant la pièce.

Nick empoigna discrètement son arme, croyant à une attaque, mais il se rassura et se détendit lorsqu'il comprit ce que voulait Sigyn. Une question demeurait seulement dans son esprit.

-Même après tout ce qu'il a pu faire, vous pourriez sauver la vie de ce meurtrier ? s'intéressa-t-il, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un humain, vous ne pouvez savoir ce que c'est que de chercher éternellement celui à qui on est lié. J'aime Loki, et je sais qu'il tient à moi. Je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas un monstre, et que je ferais tout pour le sauver, y compris me sacrifier s'il le faut.

-On a des points de vue très...différents, en effet. Mais que vouliez-vous dire par 'si nous n'intervenons pas' ? Vous êtes plusieurs ? continua-t-il de question, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne peux pas l'aider si je suis l'unique personne à voir le bon en lui. Thor l'a sans doute abandonné...il faut que l'on soit plusieurs, mais moi je n'ai malheureusement aucune influence sur les décisions d'Odin, répondit-elle distraitement, tripotant sa bague nerveusement.

Soudain, un nom lui vint naturellement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait désormais l'aider à sauver Loki, et cette personne était la seule à avoir la vraie confiance du souverain, et celle du prince déchu. Un sourire rassuré vint illuminer le visage songeur de la brune. Elle se retourna vers Fury, lequel l'observait en tentant de la déchiffrer.

-Merci, humain Fury, j'apprécie que vous m'ayez un peu aidé malgré toutes vos allégations sans fondements. Je sais où je dois aller pour aider Loki. Et je sais à qui je dois parler. Au...plaisir de vous revoir, toussota-t-elle, partant ensuite du bureau.

Elle n'avait plus une minute à perdre. Si elle tardait trop, Loki pourrait bien être exécuté sans qu'elle n'ait rien pu faire. Sigyn regarda le ciel et chercha un endroit qui n'attirait personne, puis elle lança un appel à Heimdall, le célèbre gardien d'Asgard. L'appui de la reine du royaume éternel, voilà ce qu'elle devait maintenant trouver.

Nick Fury regarda les environs de son bureau, cherchant une trace de la déesse de la fidélité.

-Elle a bien mérité son nom de déesse, soupira-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Même si Loki était un monstre, sa femme continuait de l'aimer et de vouloir le sauver. Un comportement courageux et fidèle, même dans la folie d'un homme.

FIN

* * *

**C'est ma première utilisation de Sigyn, j'espère qu'elle était cohérente. En ce qui concerne son nom, je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai dû utiliser Google Traduction, mais promis, je trouverais des meilleurs noms si je refais des textes sur elle ^^**

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus!**


End file.
